


Warrior

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Norse Myths & Legends, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes her hair as his prize. She takes something else.</p>
<p>Also: dread, sharp, keen, sinister, reverse, lesson, bend, break, captive, partners, master, strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

Sif’s hair slips through his fingers, warm and golden, and she keens. Loki smiles. 

“Why?” Her face is a twisted mess of hatred and mourning. Loki pities her for her ugliness. “Damn you, why? You’ve _cut it_.”

Her hands fist in the fabric of her tunic, unwilling to touch the spiky hairs that are all that remains upon her head. 

“Because I wanted to,” Loki sneers. He leans forward over her and she scrambles back, reaching for the dagger she keeps on the bedside table. He grasps her and shoves her down against the sheets, pressing her own dagger under her chin. “Too late.”

She looks mad enough to spit, so Loki smiles at her. “You never do anything quite right, do you?”

She shoves at him and the dagger slashes a thin line across her throat. She doesn’t flinch, but throws Loki back, twisting her arms around him and pushing him down. She rolls on top, using her weight to trap him. He could escape, of course, but finds he doesn’t want to. She is much improved without all that golden hair. She looks like a warrior. 

She sneers down at him. “Never do anything right, do I?” She dives forward and kisses him, a fierce mash of lips and teeth that hurts as much as it arouses, and Loki reaches up to grasps her shoulders, pull her tight against him. He rocks his hips up against hers, and she groans. 

Finally.


End file.
